


Tricks

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural IRL [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Trickster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins





	Tricks

No one knew that Jared was a legitimate trickster. Not just someone who likes to pull pranks, but a trickster, like Gabriel. His wife, Gen, freaked when she found out.  
“I thought it was just a show,” She said, about a million times before fully understanding it.  
Jensen is the only other person who knows. He found out when Jared was visiting his house…  
Jensen came out of the bathroom to see a lady in a red bikini walking around the kitchen, then Jared eating a chocolate bar.  
“Whoever thought of chocolate with peanut butter…deserves a goddamn medal,” Jared said casually.  
“Who the hell is that?” Jensen demanded.  
Jared snapped his fingers, making the bikini girl disappear in a puff of dust.  
“What the fuck?” Jensen yelled.  
Jared smirked.  
“Long story, buddy,” He said.   
They don’t talk about it, not in public. Not even Misha knows.  
He likes to fuck with Misha. Doesn’t know why, just likes to see the frustration on Misha’s face after causing him to mess up his line for the twentieth time. Filling Misha’s car with coins, slashing his tires, the prank wars between the two.  
“Ah, Misha,” Jared said to himself when he found the coins in his trailer, “You can’t out trick a trickster.”  
One day, though, Jared took it too far. A prank that involved Misha and marbles. Jared watched Misha fall, heard his ankle bone crack.   
“Jared, you dick!” Misha yelled.  
Jared had to laugh at that. Misha got up and walked off, plotting revenge. He didn’t yet know his foot was broken.  
Not until a few days later, Misha couldn’t walk, let alone stand. He went to the hospital, his ankle was broken.  
“Jared, you ass,” Jared’s voicemail from Misha said, “You broke my foot.”  
Jared grimaced. He hadn’t meant to truly harm Misha, just screw with him a little.  
“Don’t you think you two are taking these pranks too far?” Vicki, Misha’s wife, said.  
Misha chuckled.  
“He won’t stop until one of us is dead,” Misha joked.  
Jared visited Misha in the hospital.  
“Are you trying to kill me?” Misha asked him.  
“No,” Jared replied, “It’s in my nature. I’m a trickster.”  
Misha smiled. He loves references.  
“Right,” He said sarcastically, “And I’m an angel.”  
Jared snapped his fingers. A set of fuzzy wings attached by Velcro straps appeared on Misha’s back.  
“What the…” Misha started, pulling the wings off, “How’d you do that?”  
“I told you…”  
Jared snapped his fingers. A duck appeared on Misha’s stomach. Misha screamed, genuinely scared now. Jared laughed.  
“Don’t worry Misha,” He said.  
Misha gently pushed the duck off him.  
“Will you get this duck out of here?” Misha demanded.  
“You want me to get the DUCK out of here,” Jared joked.  
Misha rolled his eyes, slightly less terrified than before.  
“Yes Jared,” He said, “I want you to get the DUCK out of here.”


End file.
